I think he is looking at me but he is looking right through me
by DarrenCrisstastic
Summary: Simon falls for Kieren


**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while since I published something. Normally, I strictly write Glee fanfiction but I am so in love with In the Flesh right now I just had to write something. This is for my BDFF Tenorstar. Enjoy reading, I am open for questions... OH! and I also like to tell in advance that I am not native English so if there are big mistakes it's the school system's fault of my country not mine~ This is a prologue and I will update about once a week. I am not sure in which direction I will go with this one... so this could become pure AU or even follow canon but I am not sure yet. My reaction to the next episode will heavily influence my decision. I want to keep this short so this WIP won't be any longer than 10K words. Okay now enjoy my new piece of _where is the plot in this part?!_**

* * *

Beautiful. Fascinating. Unique. And 'The First'. These are all words Simon would use to describe Kieren. Or simply, words constantly occupying his mind for some time now. When he first met Kieren, he couldn't make his mind up about him. Sure, he was Amy's best mate aka. BDFF! YAY! But he didn't think that boy would turn out to be the first risen.

That was his mission, he and Amy were sent by the Undead Prophet to Roarton to recruit more Undead and to find the first Undead; who rose from his grave at midnight and had the others follow him.

Here it began, Roarton. True, it's just a small town where anyone is acquainted with everyone but the small town image does not cover up the many deaths this part of the country has. So many accidents, so many incidents, so many fates - young and old, that ended with the result of dead and by now, not so dead anymore.

There is something abnormal in this normal town; but that's actually the best way to describe Kieren as well. It tries to be normal - he tries to be normal, to be like everyone else, covering his beauty with thick layers of make-up and artificial brown contacts. But he is not human anymore, hasn't been for years; he is like us, our new race, the Undead, from Human Society called PDS sufferers.

At first Simon just wanted to recruit Kieren by showing how much he cares about him because he fast understood that Kieren wasn't looking for the kind of support, and bonding like the other Undead did. The others came to Simon out of curiosity and because they needed someone to relate to, while Kieren tried to push the fact that this now was his second life away and tried to integrate himself in their society again.

It would have been hilarious when it didn't hurt so much. Watching the boy pretending to eat and comment on the taste of today's dish with a half-smile, working in a pub where the HVF were regulars and he had to endure their slurs and innuendos day by day.

Everytime they met, Simon saw a bit more of who Kieren really was. He was not only a gorgeous Undead, he was gentle, smart, loving. He was so strong and so careful just to make his family happy and working again.

Watching Kieren day by day made feelings in Simon stir that confused him at the beginning. They became stronger, more clear every time his eyes laid on the strawberry blonde, though. So he found himself always looking for that boy. Then the urge to touch Kieren overcame Simon, really, to caress his hand, to cup his neck and stroke with his thumb over Kieren's hair-line, and to hold him by the elbow just for a bit longer before he had to let him go again. Just this bit, that's all the contact he needed for the time being.

But then Kieren began kissing him that one night, frantic and agitated, Simon's quiet and worried, "Kieren" swallowed by wanting lips. He knew, mission aside, everything was alright, somehow, as long as he could be with that boy. Kissing him back was the best response he could have thought of that moment, framing Kieren's face with sure hands and taking control and pressing himself closer to Kieren's lithe body as long as possible.

Being kissed by Kieren always took Simon by surprise, having the boy suddenly lean in and catch his lips shy and sure, simultaneously. The kisses always came sudden, seemingly out of nowhere but truly, the broad man always desired them, graved them just as much as the justice he wants for his people.

After family lunch with Kieren's family, Simon saw him in a different light again. He was the first of them. Kieren was the first of all who rose from death at midnight. The Prophet explained to Simon the first Undead was special and Simon could obviously see it in him. Kieren was so beautiful; no one could outshine him and how special he secretly was.

When Kieren showed his beautiful, true self to Simon it was like they fell into place. This was right, Simon belonged to that boy, with awe and dare to say, already in love with Kieren.

It was night, snowing, Kieren asleep in Amy's home when Simon sneaked out to the next telephone. "I found the first risen. You should see him, he is beautiful." He spoke into phone, awestricken. The person on the end of the line hung up without a word and so did Simon. "Hah," he breathed out in a heavy sigh, looking at nothing.


End file.
